I'll Give You a Ride If You Want
by The Emcee
Summary: Ieyasu would have been home on time had Motonari Mori not brought his car into the garage to be worked on. So, Mitsunari decides to pay his boyfriend a visit. Yaoi. Rated M for sexual content. One-shot. Complete.
Title: I'll Give You a Ride If You Want

Author: The Emcee

Rating: M for sexual content

Pairing: Ieyasu/Mitsunari

Summary: Ieyasu would have been home on time had Motonari Mori not brought his car into the garage to be worked on. So, Mitsunari decides to pay his boyfriend a visit.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is for Helen, for fueling my yaoi urges and agreeing with me that it'd be hot if Ieyasu were a mechanic and had sex with Mitsunari in a garage. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **I'll Give You a Ride If You Want**

 **~…~**

Mitsunari stepped inside of the large garage with a frown. He was irritated and it was all Motonari Mori's doing. Had he not brought his car into the garage at the very last minute, and it was last minute, and all but demanded that it get checked out right then and there. Motochika flat out told him no, he wouldn't do it himself, but Ieyasu, being the nice guy that he was, offered to see what the issue was. At least, that was what the text message that Ieyasu had sent him almost two hours ago said. While he loved Ieyasu, he had to admit that he was too nice too often.

Normally, Mitsunari wouldn't mind. It wasn't as though he and Ieyasu had plans for tonight, but it was Mori. Ever since high school, Motonari Mori had left a bad taste in his mouth and Mitsunari couldn't specify one singular thing to explain why that was exactly. He had tried to explain it to Ieyasu once, but he just ended up pissing himself off. Mitsunari was just thankful that Motochika's relationship with Mori didn't work out, though they were still 'friends'. Acquaintances was a better term; they didn't talk often and hardly saw each other anymore. However, because Motochika owned the garage where he, Ieyasu, and Masamune worked, Mori always brought his car there to be looked at if need be.

Truthfully, Mitsunari couldn't blame him. Motochika, Ieyasu, and Masamune did amazing work and didn't charge an arm and a leg. They worked with anyone if money was tight; that was just how they were. But that didn't mean that he liked it that Mori always went to them. Just thinking of the guy angered him and now, Ieyasu was stuck late a work because of him. Stupid, arrogant prick.

Only two cars were in the garage right now, the one closest to him being Mori's. Mitsunari wanted so badly to key his car just out of spite, but he knew that if he did Ieyasu would pay for it. Huffing in annoyance, Mitsunari opted to lean against Mori's car and wait for Ieyasu. Since he wasn't in the garage, he must have been in the bathroom or office, which were down the stairs and along the long hallway. Ieyasu has been here for more than five years and Mitsunari knew the place like the back of his hand. There had been plenty of times when he'd spend his days off here, helping the guys out with minimal tasks and making runs for parts, supplies, and of course, food. He didn't mind; most of the time, he enjoyed being here.

Working in finance was nice and all, but there was something about being in a garage and around cars, trucks, and motorcycles that his job didn't offer him. The music that the radio would play during the day and into the evening; the sounds of tools being used; hearing the purr of engines; listening to the guys banter back and forth; the smell of gasoline and other fluids that others might find unpleasant but that Mitsunari rather enjoyed for some strange reason. He took in all of it, breathed it in like air, and let it recharge his being and release the undesired and negative energy that often plagued him.

That was mainly why he enjoyed spending so much time here. Apart from the fact that he could spend some extra time with Ieyasu, though he made sure he wasn't in the way or a bother, he just enjoyed everything Motochika's garage offered him. Mitsunari had been around cars and vehicles for years; Ieyasu and Motochika had been working on them while in high school, often at Motochika's house where there was land and room to do so. He had loved that too; being out in the country with space and fresh air and listening to music while Motochika, Ieyasu, and Motochika's father talked about anything and everything as they fixed cars, both their own and others.

"Mitsunari! What a surprise!" Ieyasu's voice jolted him out of his trance and Mitsunari opened his eyes to see the familiar chocolate brown ones of his boyfriend. He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes.

"Ieyasu, don't scare me like that!" Mitsunari hissed. Ieyasu just laughed at him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Mitsunari," Ieyasu said as he wrapped his arms around Mitsunari's waste and placed a kiss to his neck. Mitsunari leaned to the side to give him more room, sighing softly at the contact.

"I sent you a message telling you I was here," Mitsunari said, the harshness gone from his voice as he felt Ieyasu lavish his neck with kisses and nuzzles.

"My phone died hours ago. I left my charger at home," Ieyasu replied, his voice soft and deep, sending shivers down Mitsunari's spine.

"Of course you did," Mitsunari said with a breathy laugh. "Did you fix Mori's car?" Ieyasu stood up and smiled at him.

"Yep. It was just a sensor in the end, but I checked everything else to make sure," he said. "Did you think about keying his car again?" His smile widened. Mitsunari glared, but it was half-hearted.

"I mention it one time and you never let it die," Mitsunari grumbled. Ieyasu chuckled.

"I just know you. That's all," Ieyasu said. Struck with a sudden idea, Mitsunari's scowl turned into a sly grin.

"Is that so? Then what am I thinking right now?" he challenged.

Without saying a word, Ieyasu leaned in and kissed him hard, putting all of his feelings and desires into it. Mitsunari melted into the kiss and returned it with just as much passion and zeal. Wrapping his arms around Ieyasu's broad shoulders, Mitsunari hopped onto the hood of Mori's car and pulled his boyfriend in closer. Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Mitsunari kissed him again, running his tongue across Ieyasu's lips and plunging inside once permission was granted. Their tongued twirled and danced in a battle for dominance that Ieyasu won, and when the need to air became too great, they pulled apart.

Ieyasu began slowly grinding against him, his clothed erection more than obvious in his oil stained jeans. Mitsunari moaned, his own arousal trapped in his trousers, but as much as he enjoyed what they were doing, things were going a bit too slow for him. One of his hands crawled along Ieyasu's side and dipped into his loose jeans and boxers. A satisfied smirk crossed his face when Ieyasu gasped as Mitsunari's hand wrapped around his hardened cock and began stroking it.

"Mi-Mitsunari," Ieyasu managed as he panted and rocked forward slowly while Mitsunari continued giving him a hand job. "Are we…seriously going to do this here?"

"Yes," Mitsunari said with finality before adding, "Unless you'd rather we move to the other car."

"Oh, God, no. Masamune would kill me if I-I-I did anything to Yukimura's c-car," Ieyasu finished his sentence with a moan as Mitsunari's thumb glided across the tip of his cock, massaging it just the way Ieyasu preferred.

"I'm the one giving you a hand job and yet it's Masamune and Yukimura's names that you moan?" Mitsunari said in mock offence.

He was teasing Ieyasu obviously, but he knew that any doubt left in his boyfriend's mind would vanish at his comment. If there was one thing Ieyasu was, it was faithful and he made sure to erase any and all doubt in Mitsunari's mind whenever his insecurities reared their ugly heads, even if they were mentioned in jest.

"Mitsunari…stop talking," Ieyasu told him and kissed him before anything more could be said. Still stroking Ieyasu, Mitsunari returned the kiss with a slightly surprised moan. He removed his hand from Ieyasu's jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling the jeans and boxers down enough to let his cock spring forth.

Deepening his kiss, Ieyasu stroked Mitsunari's face tenderly before he freed Mitsunari's straining cock from its own confines, his trousers and boxers pulled down to his lower thighs. Ieyasu broke the kiss and hesitated for a brief moment. Mitsunari sighed softly, his breath being released in soft pants, his lips bruised from their kisses and his body eager and waiting.

"Let me guess; you don't have any lube," Mitsunari said with a quirked eyebrow. He nearly laughed. There were lubricants in the garage obviously, but Motochika would kill them both if he found out that they had used them for sex. Aside from that, they weren't made for that purpose anyway, but it still struck him as funny since they were in a garage that had lubricants, just not the kind they actually needed.

"I don't carry that stuff in my jeans, Mitsunari. And my car in parked outside," Ieyasu told him, blushing just a bit as he did so.

"Then just use spit," Mitsunari replied. He was hard and aching and he needed Ieyasu _now_. Plus, he really just wanted to have sex on the hood of Mori's car. Sometimes, he was all for petty revenge.

"But…Mitsunari…" Ieyasu hesitated yet again. Mitsunari sighed softly and pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips to reassure him.

"It's going to hurt regardless of if you use lube or spit, Ieyasu. That's just how it is. But it won't last forever, and you always make me feel amazing," Mitsunari said. Now he was the one blushing, still not used to being so honest and open about his feelings even after ten years of dating.

"If you're sure…" Ieyasu said after a moment of silence. He didn't enjoy hurting Mitsunari in any way and Mitsunari knew that, appreciated it, but at times, it made their sex life more complicated than need be.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said anything," Mitsunari pointed out.

"Fair enough," Ieyasu said.

Backing away just enough from Mitsunari to turn him over and present his bare ass to the world, Ieyasu coated his fingers in spit and gently eased one inside of him. Pressed against the hood of Mori's car, his erection rubbing against the warm metal, Mitsunari gasped, shuddering as Ieyasu's finger moved around inside of him. It burned and hurt a little, but not that much, not yet. When a second finger added and started scissoring him, the pain increased but was soon washed out by the pleasure surging through his body.

Mitsunari tried to move himself back and forth on those fingers as Ieyasu worked them, but he couldn't really move. Ieyasu was too close, not quite touching, but close enough that his body heat could be felt. He moaned loudly and arched his back when the third finger was added and Ieyasu leaned against him to press kisses to his neck, shoulders, and back while he finger fucked him. He thrust his fingers in and out of him faster and faster, all pain a distant memory at the moment as Mitsunari was overcome by arousal and lust. Still, even with those fingers it wasn't enough. He needed something more, something bigger and thicker.

"Ieyasu… Ieyasu, please!" Mitsunari started begging. Right then and there, he didn't care if he sounded like a whore desperate for a fuck. He needed Ieyasu ten minutes ago and he needed him even more now.

His pleas caused Ieyasu to retract his fingers and soon the sound of him spitting into his palm and lathering himself up as best he could resound through the darkened garage. Then, his cock was pressed against Mitsunari's entrance before it slowly pressed inside, filling him up and searing him in two. Pain shot straight up his spine and Mitsunari hissed, his fingers clutching at the hood. The pain was always a constant to having sex and he couldn't say that he was used to it even though he should have been. But to have something like Ieyasu's cock inside of him hurt every time; his only respite was that it never lasted, it never remained.

Ieyasu paused inside of him and kissed and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Mitsunari panted, letting the pain settle over him, and nodded to Ieyasu after a few minutes of adjustment. Slowly, Ieyasu pulled out and pressed back in. Minutes passed where he did this so as to lessen the pain bit by bit. Eventually, the pain subside enough that the pleasure he was receiving could take over and Mitsunari moaned in relief and arousal.

"I'm fine now, Ieyasu. Faster," he commanded and Ieyasu obliged him.

Speeding up his pace just enough, Ieyasu continued his thrusts, both of his large, rough, calloused hands on Mitsunari's hips, leaving red marks and impressions on the pale skin. Mitsunari gasped and moaned, fingers clenching and unclenching as Ieyasu fucked him steadily from behind. His cock rubbed deliciously against the hood of the car and Mitsunari was feeling close, so deliciously close.

With a deep growl, Ieyasu picked up his pace and began thrusting into Mitsunari harder and harder, rocking his body and the car with each thrust. Mitsunari was a moaning, blabbering mess as he met Ieyasu's thrusts with his own, grasping the hood as best he could with sweaty hands, his precum staining the side of the car and his flesh. Pressed against him, sweat slicked skin sticking to sweat slicked skin, Ieyasu bit down on the juncture between Mitsunari's neck and shoulder just enough to leave a mark.

Moaning loudly and arching his back in a manner that could have killed him, Mitsunari came, staining the car, his skin, and part of his trousers with his seed and crying out Ieyasu's name in pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Barely even a second later, Ieyasu thrust into him one last time before he came, filling him up with his seed and moaned Mitsunari's name while his body convulsed and then stiffened. Every shudder that wracked him was felt by Mitsunari and he inhaled softly, finding himself breathless for a moment.

When he was finished, he slumped against Mitsunari and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. His breath was cool against his sweaty skin and Mitsunari shivered, suddenly feeling cold and exposed, if only for a brief moment. Ieyasu held him as they both calmed down and Mitsunari couldn't help but chuckled breathlessly when a few quite minutes had passed by.

"What's so funny?" Ieyasu asked him before kissing the bite mark he had left. Mitsunari gave him a tired smile.

"We just had sex on Mori's car," he answered. Ieyasu huffed out a laugh and buried his face against Mitsunari's neck.

"Yes, yes, we did," he said.

"He will be furious if he ever finds out," Mitsunari said, sounding very pleased about that.

"It's a good thing there aren't any surveillance cameras in the garage then," Ieyasu said.

"Yes, it is, especially since I plan on this happening again the next time he makes you late coming home from work," Mitsunari said.

"That's awful," Ieyasu said, but Mitsunari could feel his smile against his skin. "I like it."

"We should clean this up," Ieyasu said after a little while. "I love you, Mitsunari," he added before kissing Mitsunari's lips softly.

"I love you too, Ieyasu," Mitsunari returned the kiss and hissed softly when Ieyasu pulled out of him.

After cleaning themselves up and readjusting their clothes, they cleaned off Mori's car and left the garage. On the ride home, Mitsunari found himself suddenly anticipating the next time Mori brought his car to the garage and he knew that he would be smirking at the shorter man the next time he saw him. Maybe he would eventually learn to stop being a pest, but for now, he and his car were good for one thing at least.


End file.
